


Welcome Back

by mydetheturk



Category: Tron (1982), Tron - All Media Types, Tron: Legacy
Genre: Gen, If you could call the spoilers for the original Tron spoilers, It's been out since 1982, Spoilers for both movies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-27
Updated: 2012-08-27
Packaged: 2017-11-12 23:55:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/497092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mydetheturk/pseuds/mydetheturk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A snippet of a reintroduction between two characters. My apologies for the terrible summary, but it's hard to summarize without giving anything away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome Back

"Tron?" the smaller program asked quietly. "No, not quite. Not anymore, I don't think." He raised his hand up, as if to run a hand over the visible scar that crossed Rinzler's face and neck, though he stopped, as if he thought better of it. “You were though.”

"No, I'm not Tron," Rinzler rumbled, agreeing with the statement. "Not anymore."

"Oh. Course not. Course you've changed. It's been what, over a thousand cycles since I derezzed?" The smaller program tried to smile but couldn't, his false cheer slipping from his face and a darker look crossed it. It was then that Rinzler really looked at the smaller program. He still had the more intricate circuitry of the old Grid, though his armor itself was now closer to the black color that most Grid occupants had. Tron thought it suited him. Rinzler didn't know what to think.

Rinzler tipped the smaller program's head up with a hand, gently making him look him in the eyes. "You have to know, I've done a lot of bad things, these last thousand cycles. Things I can't atone for." His hand slipped down to rest on the other program's shoulder, cycles of guilt from being unable to rescue the very program in front of him coming to a head.

"I can't promise that I'm the same. It's been a long time." The smaller program's voice was soft as he placed a hand on Rinzler's chest. "Cycles of infiltrating systems will do that to a program." He allowed himself a tiny smirk and chuckle. "My blending in came in handy.”

Rinzler tugged the smaller program into a hug. “Doesn’t matter. Here now.”

The program in Rinzler’s arms gave a weak chuckle, hugging him back. “Yeah, I am. Glad to be back.”

“Good to have you back, Ram.”


End file.
